depois da comemoração
by kiss Potter
Summary: Um momento que todos só imaginam. Um passeio pelos jardins mágicos de Hogwarts...


**Depois da comemoração**

Os dois conversavam sentados no chão em cima das capas, Gina repousava a cabeça no ombro de Harry que se mantinha apoiado na grande árvore a beira do lago. Já passava das duas da tarde quando ele escutou um ronco baixinho. Gina começou a rir, e ele se deu conta de que o barulho havia vindo do estômago dela. Harry começou a rir junto com ela, sentindo sua respiração em seu pescoço.

- Acho que é melhor nós voltarmos agora. – Ela falou se desencostando dele. O monstrinho dentro de Harry reclamou, e sem nem perceber ele já a havia puxado de volta para si.

- Espera só mais um pouquinho, vai? – Ele disse apertando-a junto de seu corpo. Ela riu mais uma vez deixando-se levar pelo abraço.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome. – Ela resmungou. Nesse momento Harry puxou o seu queixo em direção ao dele, beijando-a pela milésima vez.

Quando o beijo cessou ambos estavam ofegantes, Harry pousou os lábios no pescoço de Gina, sentindo seu maravilhoso cheiro de rosas. Ela pôs a mão sobre o peito dele. O monstro sorria dentro de Harry, ele nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira antes. Leve, feliz e outra coisa que ele não sabia descrever. Gina, ela era a garota certa para ele, só ela e mais ninguém. Houve um outro ronco, e os dois começaram a rir.

- Acho que é realmente melhor nós irmos. – Ele levantou-se e depois ofereceu a mão para ajudar a namorada. – Se não você vai ter um ataque de fome.

- Ou talvez morra logo. – Ela respondeu segurando a mão de Harry. Ele a puxou com tal intensidade do chão, que os dois ficaram com os corpos colados.

- Não fala isso nem de brincadeira. – Harry respondeu sério. Depois puxando a mão dela, recolheram as capas e saíram de mãos dadas. Quando entraram no saguão de entrada, Gina perguntou, passando os braços pela cintura de Harry.

- Pra onde vamos agora?

- Comer alguma coisa é claro. – Ele a abraçou de volta.

- Mas Harry... A hora do almoço já acabou. – Ela respondeu fitando-o séria. Harry deu um risinho da expressão de Gina.

- Vamos até a cozinha. Tenho certeza de que Dobby poderá preparar alguma coisa para nós.

- Eu nunca fui até a cozinha daqui.

- Sério? – Harry perguntou admirado.

- É. – Ela respondeu com sinceridade e continuou. – Fred e Jorge uma vez me disseram onde era, mas eu não tive curiosidade de ir.

- Por quê?

- Porque sei lá onde eu iria parar seguindo pistas daqueles dois. – Ela sorriu. – E depois aquela história da pêra...

- Mas é verdade, eu fui lá. – Harry respondeu.

- Achei que era mentira. – Ela falou por fim.

- Eu também não teria acreditado se não fosse Hermione que tivesse dito. – Ele segurou a mão de Gina e a guiou até o corredor. Pararam em frente ao quadro cheio de frutas.

- Quer tentar? – Harry perguntou em seu ouvido.

- Tem que fazer cócegas mesmo na pêra? – Perguntou Gina ainda cheia de dúvidas. Harry deu um leve sorriso e perguntou.

- Você acha que eu mentiria assim? – Ela deu um leve sorriso. E esticando o braço fez cócegas na pêra até que ela se transformou em uma maçaneta.

Os dois entraram na cozinha. Ela estava como Harry lembrava. As mesas no mesmo lugar, os elfos trabalhando entretidos em seus afazeres. Alguns limpavam o chão, outros lavavam as louças. Harry observou Gina, ela tinha um olhar avaliativo, porém divertido. De repente Dobby apareceu na frente dos dois com uma expressão realmente marota, as meias coloridas como sempre.

- Meu senhor! – O elfo falou emocionado.

- Olá Dobby. – Ele falou pegando da mão do elfo. – Você poderia nos fazer um favor?

- Claro meu senhor. – Dobby fez uma reverência e olhou para Gina, que sorriu para o elfo.

- Oi Dobby.

- Olá Srta. Weasley. – Ele fez uma outra referência a garota. – O que desejam?

- É que perdemos a hora do almoço e... – Mas Harry não pode terminar de falar, pois Dobby pegou na mão dos dois e os puxou em direção a mesa.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa para os dois em um instante.

Dobby os acomodou na mesa e saiu correndo para perto dos fogões, deixando-os sozinhos. Observaram o elfo dar ordens aos outros por algum tempo, e logo voltaram as atenções um para o outro. Gina começou a sorrir e ele a seguiu sem saber do que se tratava. Só a paz que ela o transmitia era o bastante para fazê-lo sorrir por muito tempo.

- Ele é uma graça não é? – Gina perguntou ainda sorrindo de um jeito que deixava Harry totalmente hipnotizado.

- Com certeza. – Harry respondeu e em um segundo passou uma das pernas pelo banco e a abraçou pela cintura, beijando seu pescoço.

- Harry! – O tom de Gina parecia ser de censura. Porém, o monstro particular da garota que habitava suas entranhas, mandava mensagens ao cérebro de Harry dizendo que ela estava gostando.

- O que é? – Ele perguntou com uma falsa inocência na voz.

- Você é sempre assim? – Gina perguntou sorrindo.

- Não. Só com você. – Ele respondeu sinceramente enquanto dava outros beijos na nuca da garota, depois na orelha e por ultimo na boca. Alguns elfos que passavam, olhavam para os dois se agarrando no meio da cozinha, com as caras estranhas. No entanto eles foram interrompidos por um leve pigarro

- Meu senhor. – Era Dobby parado na frente dos dois, na mesa, várias travessas de comida.

- Nossa Dobby, muito obrigado. – Harry lançou um olhar meio sem graça para Dobby.

- De nada meu senhor. Espero que o senhor e sua namorada aproveitem. — Ele falou piscando o olho para Harry. — Espero ter ajudado tanto quanto naquele dia.

- Claro! – Ele disse meio sem graça e olhou para Gina que parecia ter captado algo no ar.

Os dois se deliciaram com o almoço. Olhavam-se ocasionalmente enquanto comiam. Gina tentou a todo custo fazer Harry comer um pedaço de rungle, do qual ele dizia não gostar. Voltaram para o salão comunal, que ainda estava um pouco lotado pelos alunos. Harry percebeu um burburinho começar á medida que as pessoas os observavam entrar. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados no sofá, a garota parecia tentar fazer Rony entender algo, pois este tinha uma expressão incrédula e enraivada no rosto.

- Oi gente! — Gina respondeu sentando-se no sofá e puxando Harry pela mão, fazendo-o se sentar ao seu lado. Rony lançou um olhar cansado aos dois.

— Oi. — Hermione respondeu alegremente, enquanto Rony soltava uma leve bufada pelo nariz.

— O que foi Uon-Uon? — Gina perguntou descaradamente e enroscou seu braço no de Harry, cruzando os dedos da mão com os dele. Harry tinha uma expressão de desconforto no rosto.

— Como assim o que foi? — Ele se virou para a irmã exasperado. — Nada. Só a escola toda que vai ficar comentando o beijo que a minha irmã deu em Harry Potter.

— Rony. — Hermione o repreendeu, seus lábios se crispando.

— Ah, Hermione. — Rony exclamou se virando novamente para a amiga. — Verdade seja dita.

— Não se preocupe Rony. — Gina continuou em tom aborrecido. — As pessoas não se impressionam tanto com beijos quanto você.

— Gina. — Harry interveio. Ele ainda tentava a todo custo não olhar para a cara zangada do amigo.

— Não sei como você o agüenta. — Ela disse, olhando para ele.

— Ele é meu melhor amigo, Gina.

— E agora melhor cunhado. — Hermione disse sabiamente, e apenas ela e Gina sorriam, deixando Harry e Rony bastante constrangidos.

— Agora você disse uma verdade Mione. — Gina falou entre uma gargalhada e outra.

— É melhor você não abusar da sorte Ginevra. — Rony disse por cima das gargalhadas. Gina parou de rir instantaneamente ao ouvir seu nome ser proferido completo.

— Não abusar? O que você vai fazer por acaso? — Gina perguntou em tom de desafio.

— Vou escrever para a mamãe e dizer que a filhinha dela não é mais tão inocente assim. E que está se agarrando com qualquer um por ai.

— Calma aí Rony. — Harry falou um pouco enraivado, e franziu o cenho. — Gina não anda fazendo nada disso. E eu não sou qualquer um, sou?

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer Harry. — Rony apontou acusadoramente para Harry.

— A Sra. Weasley, no mínimo, saltaria pulos de alegria Rony. — Hermione falou novamente. — Você sabe muito bem que toda a sua família adora o Harry.

— Isso mesmo. — Harry e Gina disseram juntos, concordando com a cabeça.

— Mas é um complô contra mim, não é? — As orelhas de Rony estavam tão vermelhas quanto as de Gina estariam se o cabelo não as estivesse cobrindo. E subiu as escadas pisando firme para o dormitório.

— Idiota! — Gina exclamou se afundando no sofá e escorando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

— Francamente. — Hermione disse olhando para os dois amigos. — Eu estou muito feliz por vocês finalmente terem se entendido. Já estava ficando preocupada com o Harry.

— Como assim? — Gina perguntou curiosa e Harry lançou um olhar demolidor a Hermione.

— É que o Harry tava ficando muito preocupado sabe? — Hermione deu uma leve piscadela para Gina, enquanto Harry se afundava ainda mais no sofá.

— Preocupado com o quê? — Gina perguntou mais uma vez.

— É que e...

— Já chega. Por favor! — Harry explodiu. As garotas o olharam estranhamente.

— Deixa de ser mal humorado, Harry. — Gina exclamou franzindo o cenho para ele.

— Acontece... — Ele começou em uma voz sarcástica. — Que eu não gosto quando uma pessoa fica falando de mim como se eu não estivesse presente.

— Tudo bem! — Hermione disse alegremente. — Eu acho que eu vou terminar os meus deveres. — E com um leve aceno, ela se retirou para o dormitório feminino.

Os dois a observaram subir as escadas, e com um leve sorriso, se encararam mais uma vez. Harry repousou sua cabeça no ombro de Gina, e ela começou a lhe fazer carinho nos cabelos. O garoto fechou os olhos relembrando a hora no lago, e deixou escapar um risinho.

— Acho que eu também tenho que ir terminar os meus deveres. — Gina disse em um fio de voz. Seus dedos alisando os cabelos negros do namorado. Harry a encarou, ainda sem desgrudar a cabeça de seu ombro. Ele tentou fazer uma expressão bem pidona.

— Não. Por favor, agora não. — Harry implorou, segurando o braço de Gina com força.

— Mas Harry... — Ele não a deixou continuar, pois um segundo depois, seus lábios estavam sobre os dela, beijando-os mais uma vez.

Ás sete da noite, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, se dirigiram ao grande salão para o jantar. Harry e Gina andavam de mãos dadas, o que não agradava nada a Rony. Eles se sentaram mais distantes dos outros. Harry estava se sentindo, particularmente, feliz. Embora o clima que reinava na mesa não era um dos melhores, e envolviam a sua turma, e mais ao longe, Dino e Simas que falavam baixinho e vez ou outra, lançavam olhares na direção dos dois.

Harry sabia que Gina e Dino haviam terminado - ou melhor, ela havia terminado – o namoro a semanas, mas ele sentia um pouco de culpa pelo amigo. Ele mesmo não sabia o que faria se Gina terminasse com ele e pouco tempo depois aparecesse com outro em sua frente. Dino podia praguejar, mas seria somente o que ele poderia fazer, porque de agora em diante, ele não largaria fácil da ruiva. Para mostrar seus pensamentos, ele passou o braço em volta da cintura de Gina e a beijou, sem olhar novamente para os outros dois.

— Gina! — Uma voz conhecida chamou a ruiva. — Eu vou estudar agora. — Era Colin Crevey, ele lançou um meio sorriso a Harry. — Você quer vir? — O garoto carregava uma boa quantidade de livros e parecia meio exausto.

— Nossa Colin! — Gina exclamou surpresa. — Pra quê tantos livros?

— Ainda tenho aqueles deveres do Snape para fazer, então... Você vem ou não?

— Eu planejei de começar a estudar na quarta, com a Luna. — Ela disse em tom de desculpa.

— Tudo bem então. — Ele disse e, acenando com a cabeça, saiu do salão.

Os dois voltavam para a sala comunal juntos, e quando Harry abriu o atalho na tapeçaria para que ele e Gina passassem, ela o segurou pelas vestes e o encostou em uma parede. Harry ficou surpreso e logo passou a mão pelas vestes e pegou a varinha, fazendo-a acender e clarear o rosto de Gina.

— O que foi? — Harry perguntou.

— Eu acho que a sala vai estar lotada agora. — Gina respondeu, roçando os lábios nos de Harry, fazendo-o abrir a boca. — Por que não vamos para um lugar mais discreto?

— Isso seria maravilhoso. — Harry respondeu e passou os braços pela cintura da ruiva, beijando-a com ardor. Saíram pelos corredores e entraram em uma sala de aula vazia e ficaram lá namorando.

O toque de recolher bateu exatamente as nove, e Harry e Gina, voltaram para a sala comunal. Hermione estava sentada lendo um imenso livro. Ela olhou para os dois com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e começou a falar quando se sentaram no sofá abraçados.

— Achei que não iam mais voltar. — Harry corou levemente, mas Gina começou a rir.

— Ah! Mione. Você sabe como é, não é? — Gina perguntou e lançou um olhar meigo para Harry.

— Mas vocês deixaram o Rony com muita raiva. — Ela ainda falava com ar de riso.

— Não to nem aí. — Gina respondeu enquanto Harry soltava uma expressão de angústia.

— Gina! — Harry exclamou.

— Acho que é melhor você ir para o seu dormitório Harry. — Hermione disse.

— Tem razão. — O garoto respondeu, se levantando do sofá. — Pelo menos ele vai ver que eu já cheguei. — E dizendo isso, deu um beijo em Gina e saiu dando um tchau apressado a Hermione.

As duas o observaram sumir pelas escadas, logo Hermione se virou para Gina, com uma expressão séria no rosto e sentou depressa no sofá. Gina a olhou esperando a amiga dizer o que se passava em sua mente, pois já sabia o que aquele olhar significava.

— Me diz... — Ela começou a falar. Gina percebeu a curiosidade explodindo em sua voz. — Valeu a pena?

— Como assim Mione? — Gina perguntou confusa.

— O Harry é claro. — Hermione revirou os olhos e continuou. — Como é que foi esse lance?

— Bem... Eu não sei na verdade. — Gina falava pensativa. — Foi tão surpresa pra mim quanto pro Rony, eu acho.

— Surpresa? — Hermione perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Quer dizer que você não percebeu os olhares dele pra você, durante, praticamente o ano todo? — Ela terminou incrédula.

— Não. — A ruiva respondeu com sinceridade.

— Gina, me desculpe, mas... — Hermione pôs a mão na boca para não começar a rir. — Você foi tão cega quanto ele há anos atrás. Não ter percebido.

— Espera! Você disse praticamente o ano todo? — Gina perguntou se endireitando no sofá.

— Sim, disse. Por quê?

— Mas por que só agora ele...? — Gina parecia realmente boba agora.

— Uma das coisas mais importantes que você tem que saber sobre o Harry é que ele é muito tímido com essas coisas. — Hermione respondeu a amiga. — E... Bem, você estava namorando.

— Mas...

— Ele não teria coragem de dizer alguma coisa pra você, ainda mais namorando. Eu percebi, mas não quis falar nada, porque eu sabia que ele se sentiria mal, por causa do Rony.

— Mas eu queria isso também...

— Deixa isso pra lá Gina. — Hermione pôs o braço no ombro da amiga. — Vocês já estão juntos, e é isso que importa.

— Você tem razão. — Gina disse por fim. As duas ficaram um instante em silêncio, mas Gina o interrompeu. — Eu sou muito curiosa com uma coisa.

— Grande novidade. — Hermione respondeu.

— Não, isso é sério. — Gina endireitou-se no sofá, cruzando as pernas e olhando para Hermione intensamente. — Como era o relacionamento dele com a Cho?

— Ah, Gina! — Hermione exclamou. — Você vai ter que perguntar pra ele, porque eu não sei nada sobre esse casinho que os dois tiveram.

— Casinho? — Gina perguntou confusa. — Como assim?

— É que não foi realmente uma coisa muito séria, em minha opinião.

— Por quê?

— Bem. — Hermione começou bem devagar, olhava para o teto como se vasculhasse dentro da própria mente. — Ela não gostava muito de mim e nem do Rony. E o Harry também não era nada jeitoso com essas coisas.

— Jeitoso? — Gina fez uma careta.

— Ele não era muito sensível. Ele não tinha nenhuma experiência no ramo, entendeu?

— Com certeza o problema não era com ele, era com ela. — Gina concluiu jovialmente.

— Como sabe disso? — Hermione perguntou sarcasticamente.

— Porque eu o acho bem carinhoso e até romântico. — Hermione olhava atônita para Gina.

— Gina, você ta falando sério?

— Claro Hermione. —Gina respondeu sorrindo. — Ele é... sei lá... ele é... tão fofo!

— Fofo? — Hermione agora prendia a risada. — Nunca imaginei que viveria pra ouvir alguém chamar o Harry de fofo. Só podia ser você mesmo Gina.

— Não entendo. Por que é tão difícil imaginar?

— Ora Gina, além de ele viver estourando por qualquer coisa no ano passado e pelo fato da Cho ficar tão reprimida com ele. Quem consegue imaginar?

— Pois eu o acho até bonitinho com raiva.

— Gina, você é que é compreensiva demais, não acha não?

— Claro que não Hermione. — De repente a expressão de Gina se tornou excessivamente pretensiosa. — E eu não preciso nem falar dos beijos né?

As duas caíram na risada e continuaram conversando por mais alguns minutos, até que resolveram ir para os dormitórios.

Harry entrou no dormitório com um sorriso bobo na cara. Os outros já estavam todos deitados conversando uns com os outros, exceto Rony que tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhava para o dossel da cama como se eles fossem muito feios, ele imediatamente olhou para Harry assim que o burburinho cessou. Dino deitou-se na cama quieto sem dar boa noite. No entanto Harry não queria se importar no momento com essas coisinhas corriqueiras. Ele pegou seu roupão, seu pijama e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Tomou seu banho quente, ainda lembrando-se de Gina e das horas agradáveis que passara com ela à beira do lago na hora do almoço e na sala vazia a alguns minutos atrás. Sorriu consigo mesmo, vestiu-se e voltou para o quarto, deitando-se em sua cama. Não olhou para Rony ou para os outros, apenas ficou contemplando o dossel da cama e esperando o sono vir, não queria que acabassem com aquela felicidade imensa que estava sentindo e que era tão rara para ele.

— Hum! — Ele ouviu um pigarro e olhou para o lado. Rony estava em pé e vinha em sua direção. Harry suspirou e olhou novamente para o teto. — Temos que conversar.

— Sobre o que? — Ele perguntou olhando para o amigo imediatamente.

— Sobre a _minha irmã, _é claro. — E sentou-se na beirada da cama, Harry sentou-se e olhou para o amigo, esperando que ele começasse a falar o que queria. — Eu sei que você pode até achar besteira Harry, mas tem algumas coisas que é melhor você saber.

— Fala logo Rony. — Ordenou Harry.

— O que você quer exatamente com ela? — Rony perguntou e cruzou os braços.

— O que eu quero? — Harry disse. — O que você acha, Rony?

— Bem, eu...

— Escuta... Eu gosto dela, gosto muito... e nós estamos namorando sério. — Harry falou seriamente.

— Não brinque com ela Harry. Ela é a caçula e a única menina da família. Todos nós sempre fomos criados no intuito de protegê-la. E eu não agüentaria ver você partindo o coração dela.

— Eu não estou brincando Rony. E eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

— Harry, eu sei que talvez você ache que não, mas... mesmo apesar dela ser durona ela é bem frágil quando o assunto é você então...

Harry ficou admirado ao ouvir Rony falar assim sobre os sentimentos da irmã por ele, embora tivesse de admitir que ouvir aquilo o tivesse deixado com o coração explodindo no peito.

— Rony... cara, eu gosto da Gina e vou tentar de tudo pra faze-la feliz, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. — Rony deu de ombros e voltou para sua cama, enquanto Harru suspirava aliviado.

Antes de se deitar, Rony olhou para Harry mais uma vez e falou.

— Estou de olho em vocês dois.

Harry não pode evitar de sorrir, e depois de mais algum tempo pensando em Gina, ele adormeceu.

—

_**N/A**__**:**_ Encontrei mais essa perdida por aqui e... Por que não postar?

Espero que gostem.

BJS!


End file.
